


Sisters and Brothers

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Durarara!!, Free!, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, おおかみこどもの雨と雪 | Ookami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki | The Wolf Children Ame and Yuki, 魔法使いの嫁 | Mahou Tsukai no Yome | The Ancient Magus Bride
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, Out of Character, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Siblings, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring my favourite siblings from different Anime shows!Some of these were written a while ago but I hope to add to it in future :)
Kudos: 17





	1. Izaya, Mairu and Kururi

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter takes place during episode 25 of season 1 in Durarara!!

Izaya strolled lazily down the sidewalk in Ikebukuro, it had taken almost half an hour to outrun Shizuo but finally it seemed he had given up. 

‘Protozoans really do have a short attention span” Izaya thought to himself triumphantly, 

Tired from his run but before the informant returned to his home in Shinjuku he had a couple of things to take care of. The dark haired male stopped beside a vending machine and knocked rhythmically on the thick glass front

“How you girls doing in there?” he called cheerfully, leaning against the vending machine and smirking, a surprised voice called back

“Iza-nii?! Iza-nii let us out of here!” 

Izaya could immediately tell it was Mairu calling out. He'd seen Shizuo throw his siblings into the alcove and shove the vending machine infront of it; the Nerve of him.

Izaya had then taunted Shizuo into running after him in order to lead the former bartender away from his twin sisters

The informant shook his head in despair

“ah-ah-ah, what’s the magic word?” Izaya replied in a sing-song voice

He reached into his pocket, took out some change and inserted some into the machine before retrieving the items from the tray and slipping them into his pockets

“Izaya let us the fuck out of here right now!” Mairu screamed angrily.

Izaya sniggered

“I taught you guys well.” he sighed proudly.

He moved and used his foot to slide the vending machine to the left; there was a small room of some sort behind it and out crawled Mairu, with Kururi trailing after her.

“Late” the older twin scolded, pouting at her older brother. Mairu mirrored her twins expression

“Yeah! What the hell took you so long?!” she demanded, crossing her arms.

Mairus’ yellow hooded sweatshirt was smeared with dirt and her fists looked grazed and red from banging on the back of the vending machine to get out

“And that’s the thanks I get for getting my dear little sisters out of there? Maybe I should just put you back in.” Izaya grinned threateningly.

Mairu simply stuck out her tongue and frowned deeper, Kururi, remained silent, dirt smeared across her cheek and her green hoodie. Mairu was very red in the face but Kururi was as white as a ghost, both looked exhausted and clearly they were in danger of dehydration. 

“I guess you don’t want these either.” Izaya teased, producing two cans of drink from his pockets and holding them high above their heads  
“Huh? Izaya give it!” Mairu demanded, 

The spectacled twin jumping up in a futile attempt to grab the can from her brother, and with a short laugh he dropped one can into Mairu’s eager hands, while she was distracted with gulping down the fizzy drink as quickly as possible, he crouched in front of Kururi

“Hot.” She stated bluntly

“Yeah it is a pretty hot day huh?” Izaya agreed, using his thumb to roughly remove a smear of dirt from his preferred sister’s cheek and pressing the second can of drink into her hands

“See ya later.” Izaya said 

He gave a wave he started walking back the way he had come, tossing away her empty can.

Mairu ran after Izaya pulling Kururi along with her, each sister grabbed hold of Izaya’s hands, Kururi, still clutching her on his left and Mairu on his right.

Izaya sighed and rolled his eyes, but although he didn’t take hold of his sisters hands he didn’t pull his hands away like he wanted to, instead he simply allowed his sisters grip his hands in both of theirs and walked in the direction of his apartment in Shinjuku. 

He thought about calling Namie to tell her there would be two extra ‘pests’ for dinner, but he didn’t, apart from the fact that neither twin seemed willing to let go of his hands so that he could reach his cell phone, he figured it would be nice for Namie to have a surprise. 

He was generous like that after all.

Izaya Orihara smirked as he walked along the street, with his two sisters hanging off his arms.


	2. Rin And Gou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the beach doesn't end according to plan for 11 year old Rin and seven year old Gou Matsouka

Nine year old Rin Matsouka and his seven year old Gou were standing hand in hand at a bus stop near their home; Rin holding a large duffel bag over one shoulder, their mother was busy cleaning the house and had wanted her two children out from under her feet. 

“Where are we going Rin?” Gou asked with childlike curiosity.

Rin turned and grinned down at her, his teeth were starting to become much more pointed than they used to be, almost shark-like, much like their fathers.

“The beach! You said you wanted to go while school’s out for the summer.” Rin said.

Gou gasped and her eyes filled with happiness, she hadn’t been to the beach since she was a toddler and barely remembered it, she couldn’t wait!

At last the bus arrived, throughout the hour long journey Gou knelt on her seat, gazing out of the window watching the scenery pass by. But after a while this grew boring so she pestered her brother with a round of “Are we there yet?” much to Rin annoyance.

After stepping off of the bus and walking a short distance, they came to a small cliff, surrounded by wooden fencing for safety.

Gou raced forward and stared at the sight below, clean, pale sand stretched out for miles, while a bright, sparkling blue ocean gently lapped at the shore! Gou gasped in delight

“Big Brother look, It’s so pretty!” she cheered, feeling the breeze on her face, fanning her magenta hair away from her cheeks

Rin stood, arms crossed behind his head and his eyes closed, also enjoying the sea air

“Yeah I know, It is!” he agreed. 

After moment Rin lowered his arms, nudging his sister

“Come on, the beach isn’t meant to just be stared at!” he encouraged, tugging at her hand

Rin led her down a set of secure, stone steps that were carved into the cliff, Rin took Gou’s hand and led her down the steps.

They found a good spot, away from people, but close to the ice cream stand, and a short but safe distance from the sea.

Rin stripped down to his bathing suit, which he had worn under his clothes, before holding a towl around Gou to give her privacy as she changed into her pink and white one piece bathing suit. 

The siblings spent the afternoon running through the shallow waters, chasing and splashing each other. When Gou got tired, Rin swam in the surf while she sat on the sand, watching and cheering him on.

After hours of play, Rin decided to go and buy Ice cream from the stand not far away, telling Gou to stay where she was and not to wander off, but as he made his way back to the spot where he had left Gou, a chocolate ice cream in one hand and a mint flavored one in the other he heard a distant yell

“Gou?”   
The maroon haired boy called, glancing around, there was no sign of her!  
“Rin! big brother help me!”   
Rin spotted Gou, struggling and fighting in the waves of the ocean, clearly out of her depth

“Gou!” Rin called, dropping the ice creams in panic!

Rin ran forward, not thinking about his own safety, only about the fact that his little sister was in trouble and needed his help!

The nine year old dove into the crashing waves, swimming as fast as he could in Gou’s direction, she was still calling out to her big brother

“It’s ok Gou! I’m coming! Keep your head above the water!” Rin called to her, finally he managed to reach her, he used one arm to grab her under her arms, using the other to keep them above the waters surface

“It’s ok Gou! I got you!” Rin chanted,

Gou coughed up a mouthful of salt water and whimpered in fear as the waves bobbed them up and down.

Rin then swam as fast and as well as he could with his sister under one arm

“Gou, move your arms like this!” Rin instructed

He demonstrated the arm movements to the breaststroke and Gou copied as best she could, which made it slightly easier for Rin to pull her to shore. Once the pair reached the edge of the sand they sat panting, trying to get their breath back

“Are…you…ok?” Rin asked

He took several deep breaths and placed a hand on Gou’s shoulder, his sister whimpered and nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks

“Hey, don’t cry. You’re ok now.” Rin soothed, but the tears just kept coming

“I’m sorry big brother! The waves just so big and I tried to swim back but…” 

Gou didn’t finish her sentence because she was crying too hard, her body shaking with the force of her sobs, so Rin pulled her close and held her.  
After a while she began to calm down

“Hey, Rin?” Gou piped up

Rin pushed back his wet hair, which stayed slick against his head

“What’s up?” Rin asked

Gous’ lower lip wavered again

“I…I don’t want you to go to Australia!” Gou wailed.

Rin grunted as Gou flung herself at him

“Hey, hey! Gou come on, I want to be an Olympic swimmer one day, I have to go.” Rin said, taking her by the shoulders and pushing her away just enough to meet her eyes, which welled with tears  
“I’ll miss you.” she pouted, 

Rin sighed

“Hey, I’ll miss you too squirt, but I’ll be back before you know it!” 

It was then that he noticed the sun was starting to set already

“Ah man, Gou we have to go now, it’s getting late and mom wants us back for dinner.” Rin said. 

After drying off their skin and getting dressed the sibling walked back up the stone steps, but Rin paused when realized that Gou had stopped and turned back, looking out at the beach.  
Rin ruffled her hair to distract his sister

“Don’t look so sad Gou, one day I’ll bring you back here and teach you how to swim” Rin suggested  
Gous’ eyes widened and her expression brightened.

“Really?! You will, you promise?” Gou exclaimed happily

Rin chuckled

“he-he sure!” he grinned, slinging an arm around her shoulders.


	3. Monokuma and Monomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma loves thunder and lightning storms. Monomi doesn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human AU Monokuma (Monobear) and Monomi

Monokuma growled to himself as he clambered over the wooden frame of his bed; it hadn’t taken much to force Monomi to give him the top bunk. 

The black and white haired teen jumped and landed soundlessly on the floor, he had been happily listening to the raging storm outside. The random flashes of lighting, the low rumbles of thunder and hard pattering of rain against the window, it was music to his ears. 

But that had been ruined because of a certain younger sibling of his, whimpering and crying beneath him. Monokuma growled and turned over onto his side.

He’d never asked for a little sister, never asked for a little sister yet he was stuck with her nonetheless. Still, Monomi continued to cry. Irritating Monokuma further.

Throwing aside his blankets and clambering over the raised sides to drop down on to the carpet below, landing in a crouch for a moment before straightening.

He glared down at his white and pink haired little sister who was lying in a sobbing mess under her blankets, with just small space where Kuma could make out her tear stained face, her small hands clamped over her ears in an attempt to drown out the noise.

Monokuma observed his sister with an emotionless expression, Monomi opened her large watery eyes to gaze up at him, and Monokuma smirked at the desperation they held. Monomi whimpered fearfully, another crash of lighting startled the younger child who flinched and cried out in terror, clamping her hands tighter over her ears and shutting her eyes tight.

Monokuma sneered at his little sister’s obvious fear, a surge of anger raced through him but he was confused when he didn’t feel the urge to pound Monomi into next week, the storm couldn’t physically hurt Monomi, not like he could.

Monokuma smirked to himself at the thought…but quickly frowned again, did Monomi have the right to be afraid of something that couldn’t hurt her like he could? What right did nature have to invoke such fear in his little sister…? Had nature earned that right? 

‘Hell no! Only I have the right to inflict such fear and despair into Monomi-chan!’ the boy thought viciously.

Without a word he stomped forward and flung the blankets away from Monomis’ trembling form before climbing over her to sit on the bed. With his legs crossed, he grabbed his sister roughly under her arms and sat her in his lap, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other across her chest. 

He held her close to his body, his embrace was stiff and uncomfortable but Monomi clung to his black pajama shirt tightly and curled up into a ball, her trembling only ceased when she finally fell asleep. 

When she did, Monokuma pushed her sleeping form aside roughly and clambered back up to his own bed. At least she was asleep now and most likely wouldn’t wake till morning.  
“Stupid little sisters” he thought bitterly, letting the sound of thunder and rain lull him to sleep at last.


	4. Yuki And Ame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter focuses on Yuki and Ame from the anime movie 'Wolf Children' and is set years later when Yuki is around 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics indicate Yuki and Ame speaking while in their wolf forms, I don't know if it works the same way in the films as the pair never interact in their full wolf forms, only when they're partly transformed, anyway, I've chosen to write it as a kind of telepathic way of communicating.

Yuki stood at the door of her childhood home, the home her mother, with the help of her pair of wolf children, polar opposites in every way but as close as any sibling could have been, until suddenly, something changed.

But along with their mother, they had refurbished and transformed this house and grown their own food. Their mother, Hana, continued to live there even though Yuki now lived in the city she had been born in 25 years ago, but every summer she would visit her mother.

The rain came down hard and steady, but Yuki had always loved the rain, as a child because rain meant muddy puddles, and as a young woman she found the sound and smell of the rain calming and the feel of it on her skin, refreshing. The rain out here in the country was different to out in the country in Yukis’ opinion and nothing would change that.

Yuki was now a full-fledged adult with a successful career and loving husband back in the city. Yuki glanced back inside the house, smiling as she watched her one year old daughter continue to sleep on the futon they would be sharing during their visit.

Yuki often wondered how her mother coped with raising two children that had been born part wolf, let alone a child with the energy and enthusiasm Yuki herself had shown, which she was now dealing with in Amane

. Like her own mother, Yuki had feared giving birth in a hospital so she had given birth in the privacy of her home with her husband at her side.

Sohei had been Yukis’ closest friend in junior and high school, and to this day he was the only one to ever know or see her wolf-form. They had drifted apart once Yuki moved away for college but reconnected during one of Yukis’ summer visits to her mother.

Two years passed, they got married and a year after, their daughter was born.

Amane.

Her name meant ‘Sound of the Heavens’, chosen in part, because Yuki had been so thankful and relieved upon hearing Amanes’ first piercing cry as she finally announced herself to the world. Amane, now three years old, was as much a hurricane child as Yuki herself had been, making up for the fact that she had been born silent, scaring her parents into thinking the worst.

But, her hair, which would almost reached her waist had it not been fanned out across the futon as she slept, was the same dark blue as Yukis’ brothers had been, reminding Yuki every day of the little brother she had protected so fiercely throughout childhood, but had rejected him just as fiercely when she rejected his decision to live as a wolf while she remained human.

‘Ame’

Yuki thought to herself sadly.

She looked out at the large yard, remembering how she, Ame and their mother would tend the vegetable garden or explore the forests that surrounded her childhood home.

‘The last time I saw you, all we did was fight.’ She recalled silently

She’d been so angry with Ames’ choice to live as a wolf. Ame and Yuki had argued and fought, baring claws and teeth against each other. As soon as she’d learnt of Ame leaving, Yuki regretted that fight. She’d lived with the guilt of her behaviour towards him for a long time, and even though it was years ago, she often thought of her younger brother, how he was doing, if he was surviving in the wild.

Not including the four times she’d shown her wolf-self to Sohei, was the last time she’d ever transformed.

But, standing in that doorway watching the rain, Yuki felt it. The instinct she’d suppressed for so long, to the point that she no longer noticed its existence, had begun to re-surface.

The breeze lifted her shoulder length hair, lifting the scent of rain, and nature into her nose.

It didn’t feel like a decision to be made, simply a thought, fluid and final.

Yuki undressed, not wanting to rip her clothes and have to explain it the next day, folding them quickly and quietly she set them beside the futon, making sure Amane didn’t wake. She slid the door closed as she stepped out into the night, then she was running, first on two legs, then four!

The feeling was…incredible, so natural, it made her feel so free.

Over pounding over hear heart in her ears, and the rapid pad of her paws on the dirt, she could hear…everything, birds, insects, animals, the rustle of leaves and the crunch of twigs snapping as she tore through the woods, more wild and more free than she’d ever been. And it felt good.

Yuki stopped at the edge of a steep hill, it over looked the country side, and with her enhanced wolf sight, Yuki could see for miles! She’d gotten so used to the hustle and bustle of the city, the roar of crowds and general chatter that came from living in the big city, she’d almost forgotten the sights and sounds of nature.

Then…it happened, as her change into her wolf form had been that night, it wasn’t a decision, she merely acted on instinct.

As fur ruffled in the breeze, Yuki tossed back her head, and howled.

She lowered her head, listening to the echo of her wolf voice as it carried across the land.

_‘So beautiful’_ she thought to herself, looking out at the horizon, lit up by the moonlight.

Yuki closed her eyes for a moment, realizing that, in fact…she’d missed it. missed this…

Yuki jumped and spun around, finding a second wolf standing before her, watching her with his head raised, chest held high.it took a moment, but Yuki suddenly recognized the wolf

_‘Ame’_

_‘Yuki. It’s nice to see you’_

Yuki took several steps toward her brother, but found that, in fact, she had no idea what to say.

For the first time, Ame knew what to say when she didn’t

‘ _Have you accepted it then_?” he asked, sitting down a few feet opposite his sister

“ _Your wolf side, have you finally accepted that it is part of you, will always be a part of you?”_ he added

Yuki thought for a moment, frowning

_“I suppose I have, but…not like you Ame. Actually I, I got married, Ame, to Sohei Fujii, from Junior High_ ” she said with a small smile

Ame spoke, unfazed by the news

_“You sound happy, I’m glad.”_

Yuki then added, with the kind of smile only a teasing older sibling was capable of

 _“And what about you Ame, do you have anyone special in your life? A lady wolf I mean_ ” she teased

Ame didn’t physically react, but Yuki could see the edges of his eyes soften and the slight trace of humor in his tone as he answered

_“Not yet, but…maybe I should_.” He wondered

Yuki decided to tell Ame her other news too, the awkwardness she’d felt before was now gone

 _“I have a daughter now too, Amane...she reminds me of you, in looks anyway.”_ she added humorously

_“Is she like we are?_

Yuki met his gaze

“ _Not that I’ve seen. But even if she is then I don’t care. I’ll love her no matter what, and never force her to choose between her wolf half or her human half. Whatever she chooses, will be fine with me_.” she insisted honestly.

A long moment of silence passed, and Yuki couldn’t hellp but think of their argument, the bite and scratches she given him

‘ _Ame_ …’ Yuki winced, lowering her gaze, unable to look him in the eye

_‘Ame, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…I should have understood better_ ” she admitted

A canine-like whine escaped her throat

She bit back a similar sound as she continued

_‘i shouldn’t have told you what you were, mom never did so I had no right to either. I was just…scared, I’d made my choice to live as a human, and I was so used to us always being the same, neither one nor the other, just the two of us…I was scared of doing it alone, and I was scared that you wouldn’t be able to handle being a wolf, of being alone when you’d always been so dependent on mom, I’m glad to see…I was wrong_.” She said

_Ame didn’t react, his reserved nature had always made him hard to read when they were children, know…it was almost impossible to guess what he was thinking._

_“I forgive you.”_

Yuki gasped but Ame continued

_“I forgave you a long time ago_ ” he told her.

And it was the truth, he’d already known, deep down, why Yuki had acted in anger, for all the reason she’d just said and more.

“You made your choice, Yuki, and I made mine. But you will always be my sister, we share blood, we’re a pack. We might not always be together, but we will always be a pack.”

Yuki smiled through her tears and nodded once

“ _Right. I should go, before mom or Amane wake up and find out Im gone_.”

Yuki moved to the edge of the hill, her brother followed and they stood, shoulder to shoulder, Yuki turned to Ame

“ _I’ll tell mom you said hi_.” She quipped

She leapt over the edge, running down the embankment

Ame watched her leave

_‘Goodbye, Yuki’_ he thought to himself

With more confidence than he’d ever shown in childhood, he threw his head back and howled.

Yuki laughed with exhilaration as she ran down the slope, leaping and rolling in the dirt like she used to as a child. Landing on her feet, she, lifted her head and howling along with her brother one last time.

She and Ame made eye contact, though from a distance, one last time before the latter turned and left, returning, Yuki assumed, to his home, somewhere deep in forest, a cave maybe, cool and safe.

Yuki smiled to herself

_“Goodbye Ame”_

It was now her turn to go home, to their mother, and her little girl.

Yuki returned, thankful to find her daughter still asleep – a whirlwind momentarily tamed by the exhaustion of the excitement of travel and wariness of their journy from the city.

Now in human form, Yuki entered the house and dressed in her previously folded nightclothes. Straightening the neck of her t-shirt, she turned upon hearing Amane sneeze in her sleep, and in the light of the moonbeams streaming through the window, a pair of wolf ears could be seen against the clean white bed linens.

And Yuki simply smiled.

‘I promise, I’ll love you no matter what, my little Amane, not matter what choices you make.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all my readers, if you enjoy this story, comments and kudos are always very much appreciated and welcomed! :)


	5. Ruth and Chise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know these two aren't technicaly brother and Sister, but thats' how their relationship is described/depicted from what I've read/watched plus I freaking love these two and the show so I just had to write something for them so here it is :)
> 
> Also, I realize I've already written a 'Storm' fic for Mnokuma and Monomi but this just seemed to cute an idea to ignore so hope you enjoy none-the-less!

The very first rumble of thunder probably scares her the most, its so loud, so feral, that she thinks it’s one of the creatures that have haunted her since birth – drawn to her Sleigh Beggy energy.

Ruth feels her jolt in surprise, and he’s immediately alert, lifting his head from where it had been resting between his paws

_“Chise?”_ he starts, ready to defend his human familiar

Chise is tense, her jade eyes almost impossibly wide

“S-sorry Ruth, I didn’t mean to wake y-”

Lightning illuminates the sky and startles her into forgetting her sentence

Ruth, un-fazed by the storm, gets to his feet and jumps onto the bed

_“You’re afraid of the storm”_

He knows her thoughts and feelings as well as he knows his own, so it's no surprise that he's already aware of the reason behind her fearful posture, the tears that spill from her eyes or the shudders that erupt over her body like she's going to shake apart infront of him.

He moves closer, nuzzling Chise, she has caccooned herself in the safty of her bed covers, but the rumble of thunder and the lighting that follows, makes her yelp and flinch in fright.

It makes Ruth uncomfortable

“ _Please Chise, don’t be scared, I can’t stand to see you unhappy_ ” the large black dog tells his human familiar

He paws at the bed covers but Chise, lying on her side and facing him so that she is turned away from the window, is shaking, soft sounds of distress escape her throat.

Ruth ceases his pawing at the bed covers

_“I’ll go get Ainsworth…”_ he offers

There’s another flash of lighting, telling everyone in the land of its presence, and that it is steadily getting worse as rain patters hard on the ground and taps relentlessly on the glass of the window, and before Ruth can leap down from the bed, Chise sits up, throwing her arms around her familiar

“Don’t-don’t go…Ruth…I’m sorry, don’t want to be alone” the red haired girls fear prevents her from speaking as coherently as she normaly would.

Its so loud…too loud…too bright…

Ruth feels Chises’ fear; not just the ach that comes from her finger tips digging into his skin as she hold on to him, or the tears of fright that seep through his fur, that make the air taste salty. He wants to fetch elias, thinking the Mage would know the best way to calm her, perhaps he even had a mild sleeping draught that would allow to to sleep through the storm completely...but he can't bring himself to go against Chises' wishes, so he stays

_“Ok, if that’s’ what you want. I promise, I’ll not leave you Chise, I’ll stay right here, always._ ” he promises

His instincts tell him to protect her, the girl he loves as deeply as though she were his own sister whom he was placed on this earth to protect until only time and death separated them. But the threat she is so petrified of, is not animate, there is no physical threat for him defeat.

The weather itself is no creature or person, he can’t place himself between it and Chise and fight to protect her. Instead he sits, leaning into Chise as she clings to him.

She isn’t breathing right, it’s too hard, too fast

Ruth nudges the side of her head

_“Breath Chise, try to breath. I’m right here.”_ he murmurs reassuringly

_“Just wait, the storm will pass Chise, it won’t last forever, I promise”_ he tells her

He tells her this periodically throughout the night, hoping his voice might provide her some reassurance, some distraction from the howling winds and flashes of lighting. But each rumble of thunder seems louder than the last, and each time, Chise yelps and hold him tighter, pressing her shaking form against the warm, sturdy body of her familiar.

He’ll stay there all night if that’s what it takes to make her feel safe, he’ll tell her whatever he has to, to calm her.

The storm ends a couple of hours before dawn, and Chise falls asleep half an hour later and only once her hyperventilating and shaking has ceased.

She’s so exhausted that she doesn’t notice Ruth lick her cheek to rid her face of tears. He wants to cringe at the taste of his humans fear and sorrow, but the sight is worse so he repeats the action once more before settling back down next to her, making sure that the weight of his back is pressed to her stomach, wanting her to know that he is still with her even as she sleeps.

The only time he leaves, is when he knows Elias and Silva are up and getting breakfast, then Ruth pads into the kitchen, tells them that Chise hasn’t slept and needs to rest, before returning to the bed, to Chises’ side. He’ll stay there forever; protect her until…until he can’t.


	6. Scanty and Kneesocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Mild Incest Warning! Mostly implied, No smut

It most likely wouldn’t have come as a surprise to anyone that they shared a bed, large enough for two plus two more and always immaculately made every morning, the first task of the day for Kneesocks and her big sister Scanty – who was far less of a morning person than her bespectacled sister, so the few minutes they spent arranging the covering and correcting the pillows gave them both a chance to kick-start their brains before breakfast.

Contradictory to their public faces as put-together, neat, well-groomed demonesses, in the privacy of the darkness of their bedroom, they are almost anything but.

Today is no different.

Neither of them bothers with any form of nightwear, too closely bonded to hold reservations about sleeping with their red-skinned bodies exposed to their sibling, and with the thermostat of the mansion at a constant ‘hellishly-high’, they are far more comfortable this way.

Scanty is sprawled across the centre of the bed, resting her head in the dip of Kneesocks’ hip and an arm thrown over her closed eyes, and snoring though not loud enough to wake Kneesocks, who lies on her front, half curled into a ball, tail tucked close to her body, thumb in her mouth, no one but Scanty knows this about her since she is 1700 years old, and far too old for such a childish practise, yet it persists nonetheless, much to Scantys’ amusement, she only offers her beloved sister some light teasing concerning her unconscious habit, never going so far as to make Kneesocks feel outright ashamed or self-conscious, she cares far too much for her to do that, and Kneesocks is grateful for it.

As usual, it is Kneesocks, currently not wearing her rectangular framed glasses, who wakes first. Rolling fully onto her front she removes her thumb from her mouth and stretches her arms out in front of her, giving her a similar look of a languid, lazy cat, even as Scantys’ head is dipped back as it falls on her sisters bare back, the older sister simply gives a sharp, louder snore.

Kneesocks reaches for the bedside table for her glasses, after slipping them up the bridge of her nose, the younger demon yawned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, even as Kneesocks rolls into a sitting position, crossing her legs with her sisters head in her lap, Scanty doesn’t stir.

“Sister”

Pushing a streak of green jagged hair from Scantys’ face, which, like hers, is slightly flushed from sleep, Kneesocks leans forward as though to kiss her sisters forehead

“It is time to wake up sweet sister”

Her sinfully soft voice succeeds in stirring her sibling where the shifting of her body and movement of Kneesocks collecting her glasses failed to do so. Kneesocks straightens as Scanty yawns and wakes, looking up at her little sister through bleary eyes, for a moment a single pointed canine tooth peaks out over her top lip, in a rather cute fashion in Kneesocks’ opinion.

Scanty finally stretches her arms out, either side of Kneesocks torso, before bringing her hands against her sisters ribs cage, sending Kneesocks into a fit of giggles, her red cheeks lighten as she blushes with Scanty squeezing her well-toned sides gently, tickling her.

“We will be late if we continue this”

Scanty pouts

“Very well, but once we get home…” she shifts, her tail flicking itself free from the tangle of sheets in her excitement

Kneesocks own tail weaves its way free in response

“You know the rules” she chimes

“After dinner, homework and chores” she reminds her excitable sister of their strict daily routine

Scanty feigns an insulted look

“Of course, what do you take me for, one of those contemptable consecrated cunts for Angels…”

Her language earns her a light slap to the cheek that makes her snigger but Kneesocks keeps a stern tone

“Sister, such sinful language, had we the time I’d punish you for that”

The younger sister pushes her glasses back up the bridge of her nose after they slip down a fraction given the way her head is angled over her older siblings.

More concerned about being late for school than she is about her sisters profanity, Kneesocks slips her legs out from under her sister and rolls backwards off of the bed, landing on her feet.

As the eldest, Scanty is the first to use the bathroom while Kneesocks lays out their matching uniforms then she takes her turn while Scanty polishes their shoes and opens the curtains, their actions and tasks are regimented and ordered as their morning always are. They dress, only stopping when Scanty jumps, feeling a stinging pain in her right buttock; she turns to see Kneesocks smirking devilishly, her horn and tail outlined in a crimson glow, her green eyes flaring teasingly

“A promise for tonight” she assures

“So good to me, my sweet baby sister” Scanty giggled

Together they make their bed, collect their pre-packed school bags and saunter out of the house to their limousine, once again displaying themselves as the high class, well-mannered ladies they are.

Well, for the most part, at least.


End file.
